Episode 8623 (18th October 2019)
Plot Aaron demands to speak to Robert, but the police won't tell him anything. Chas and Paddy are concerned about him distancing himself, with the recent shocking events not properly sinking in. Faith apologises to Moira for getting the wrong impression about her and Pete's relationship. As a way of apologising, she offers to take Isaac to the playgroup. Kim's concerned about Graham's whereabouts when he never came home the night before. Her suspicions that Graham's got a mysterious woman strengthen. DS Wise interrogates Robert and tells him that a pathologist reckons he could be facing a severe charge than initially thought. Robert's worried it could be for murder. Graham spent the night on Rhona's sofa and told her that he wants to take their relationship slowly and make it work, and gifts her with flowers. Aaron's grief for Robert turns into frustration and Victoria is on the receiving end. Faith still has her convictions on Pete and Moira. Aaron turns up at the police station and creates a scene commanding to see Robert. Paddy and Chas manage to talk him round and bring him back home. Victoria is blaming herself for all the mess her family is currently suffering when an unwanted intruder turns up at Keepers Cottage in the form of Wendy Posner shouting the odds. Victoria can't bear to listen to her ranting and raving, and reluctantly lets her in, where she reassures that her son was a rapist before throwing her out. Meanwhile, Robert's charged with murder. Graham arranges dinner with Rhona and Kim reminds him of a client meeting in which he reluctantly turns down. Robert and Aaron have a tearful heart-to-heart through the phone. Aaron wants to see him. Robert thinks he's made the right decision. Faith gets advise from Rodney on what to do with her dilemma. He assures that secret's don't remain secrets for very long. Aaron phones up a mysterious person who owes him a favour and asks him to help break Robert out of prison. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Paul - Drew Cain *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Wendy Posner - Susan Cookson *Police Officer Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Back garden and living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Robert's cell, interview room, reception and cell block *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Take A Vow *David's Shop - Shop floor *Keepers Cottage - Living room, front garden and hallway *Café Main Street Notes *A police officer working on reception at Hotten Police Station is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faith still has her convictions; Kim is concerned; and Chas and Paddy stay strong. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,956,805 viewers (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes